Christmas Time
by Deidre-Chie
Summary: Rukia Christmas time! Chap four up!
1. Christmas time is here!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH;.; or any character in this.**

**A/N**: There will be past event chapters if I feel like doing this longer then once and of course there will be OOC. Oh and its kinda of a AU a little bit.

"Please?"

"No I don't wanna go there."

"Come on you said you never been there. It'll be new and fun!"

"Fine but I still don't wanna go." Orihime wouldn't leave Rukia alone till she said yes. Yes to her going to the mall with her. Rukia had never been to the mall before, but that is the main reason Orihime wanted her to go with her. That and Christmas was coming.

"Yay!" Orihime jumped up with glee all the while Rukia sad knowing it wouldn't end well.

"We can go after school okay?"

"Okay."

"Rukia, you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Why did you want to go again?"

"Well I still have to buy a few gifts and you said you've never been to a mall." Orihime was smiling the whole time they walked to the mall.

"Gifts? I almost forgot." Its true after Ichigo was done telling about Christmas and said now its seems like its just for gifts and TV specials Rukia wanted to make her first Christmas good.


	2. Christmas shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH;.; or any character in this.**

**A/N:**Well I guess I'll try to make this longer since the last was short but some times short is good then you have more time to try and make it better!

"I did forget about gifts.."

"Well its not that big a of a deal its still quite a bit from Christmas." Orihime tried to make her feel a little better but she didn't think it would work well it was still only ten days from Christmas.

"I guess your right. But I don't know what any one likes."

"Don't worry its the thought that matters." Orihime said it with a little smile.

"I guess your right. So where are you going to get your gifts?"

"Just around here I'm sure threes something around here that has good stuff."

"Do you think you got enough stuff?"

"Yeah. I guess I did go a little over board but I forgot the wrapping paper and the ribbons so I had to get those." Orihime was holding two bags that went out about three feet each way you could think of, three boxes four feet each way, four rolls of wrapping paper and two rolls of ribbon with purple, red, blue, green, white and gold.

"Are you sure you don't want me to hold something? I only have one bag and its not that big."

"No I'm fine. Really besides then it would be like I was using you and even if you wouldn't have came I would still have come here." Sure Rukia could have helped but Orihime just didn't let her mostly because she knew she could have waited for some of the stuff so it was part of her fault, But she didn't mind.

"Ok but if you do need help just tell me okay?"

"Yeah okay, but still I don't think I should need your help I said it is my fault you know."

"I guess but I just want you to know. So any where next?"

"Well if you want we could eat but besides that I can't think of any place I needed to go to."

"If you want to go I guess we can go and eat."

"Okay when I get all of this stuff home we can go and eat."

That was good."

"Yeah I guess it was so you wanna go home now?" Rukia liked the food and so did Orihime but Orihime knew they should go home soon in case it got late she wanted to be home.

"Okay." They went home and went to sleep."

A/N: So what did you think? Ok since I ran out of ideas I'm asking you! What do you think should happen next?


	3. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH;.; or any character in this.**

**A/N:**Ok remember this is OOC I was going to try and make it all IC but to much work to me ok after this chappy you choose if it goes longer!

**AA/N**:Rukia and Orihime live together in this Orihime was lonely . and I forgot to say this is kinda a bit AU to like my other.

Rukia woke up before Orihime with a yawning she decided to change and go out to the fresh crisp air.

"I wish it wasn't so cold." She mumbled while going walking..trying to walk though the snow. She wanted to talk to Ichigo she didn't really know why she wanted to ask him but she wanted to ask him something, something she could really ask anyone.

She knocked and waited for someone to reply she wait for around half a minute.

"Hi, Who are you?" It was Ichigo's sister Yuzu.

"Hi, is your brother here?"

"Yeah I'll get him. Oh and you can come in."

"Thank you." she waited for a few seconds till Ichigo came.

"What do you want?"

"You don't have to be rude I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"How many days till Christmas?"

"That's it?"

"Yeah." She did know that she could ask anyone but she wanted to ask him.

"Well what's today?"

"The 20th."

"Then five days. why did you want to know? You could have asked anyone ya know."

"I know I just wanted to ask you." She smiled a bit and quickly jumped up. "I forgot I have something I need to do See you later!"

"Yeah bye." Ichigo was some what confused that she wanted to ask him but he just shrugged it off.

"I guess I still have time..to know if that's how I really feel." Rukia want back home to eat something she was getting quite hungry."Orihime you up?"

"Yeah I made breakfast."

"That sounds good." _I just hope she made something normal._ "What did you make?"

"Pancakes."

"That sounds good" Rukia has only had pancakes once but she knew that it was 'normal'

"I hope you like them."

"I'm sure I will." And she did. "These are better then I thought."

"I'm glad. Oh did you wrap you presents?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Because it is five days away you know."

"Yeah I know."

"Good."

**A/N**: I hope you liked it I have the next chapter done and for the next chapter there will only be one day till Christmas! So yeah..

And its going to hopefully be good!


	4. Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH;.; or any character in this.**

**A/N:**Well there's nothing to but this will be a little short.

Rukia was ready for tomorrow the big day today was the day of Christmas eve

"I hope there all like my gifts.." she had a little sadness in her voice but you wouldn't be able to tell why she herself didn't really know why.

"Hey Rukia before you go out you know tomorrow is Christmas right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I just thought where are we going to celebrate?"

"I never thought of that."

"Well I guess we have a few hours to decide."

"Yeah." Rukia the walked outside in to the snow. She didn't know why but she just liked seeing it was so white and pretty."Its so pretty I could stare at the snow on the trees all day but I got go."

"Ichigo you home?" Ichigo opened to do and like always he looked annoyed.

'What?"

"Hi, can I come in?"

"Fine." she walked in closing the door behind her.

"Ichigo you know Christmas is tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah you point?"

"Well where are we going to celebrate?"

"I don't know why do you care?"

"Because I would like my first Christmas here to be good."

"Well, when you and Orihime decide just call me to tell me."

"You didn't help much..."

"Well I would be here."

"Well then we can celebrate here!"

"Just tell me when you decide I don't care where you celebrate."

"Orihime!"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we celebrate over at Ichigo's house?"

"That's a great idea!"

"I'll tell him." Rukia picked up the phone and called Ichigo.

"Who is it."

"Its me Rukia."

"Perfect..."

"We decided to celebrate at your house."

"Why?"

"Because we want to. So can we come over tomorrow?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Thanks bye!"

"Bye." They got off the phone and Rukia went to tell Orihime the good news.

"Orihime Ichigo said we could come over tomorrow."

"I knew he would even when he acts like he doesn't want you to he says yes. We should get some sleep night."

"Night."

**A/N**: So what do you think? I knew the story wasn't to good to begin with but this is my first fic that was going to be a one shot but ended up not being one; So please review good or bad! If its bad please give a good reason not one of those "tis is liek teh sux!" crap then I would just not care anyway PLEASE review!


End file.
